A Tale of Two Sides
by Riegans-Spirit
Summary: Kenshin goes to school meets new people and has fun with old one's. K/K, Also lots of other characters besides the ones in Rurouni Kenshin. Review please.
1. The Bitch

              Kinnichiwa,  

       I didn't enjoy writing my first Kenshin story so I decided to make another much better than the rest.

There's a reason this is rated R okay the language in this fic is… very explicit, and also for sexual situations so if you are not 17 or a mature person then don't read this.  (You guys know I don't care I just thought it would be funny to put this up so who cares.)

I don't own Kenshin or any other characters I put in here… Vash, Kikyou, Miroku, Miagi, Kogi, and so forth.  If you don't know whom a certain character is just tell me (In a review) and I'll e-mail you back telling you.

So here it is the best story I think I've ever written.  Mwahahaha… feeling evil although I have no reason why.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

       A Tale of Two sides                                 Ch.1

(I just wanna tell ya'll this I was watching the news and this guy (copying a stunt from Jackass.)  Jump from a five-story building and into a pool he broke both his legs and his ankle.  If you guys ever try any of these stunts I would slap you if you made it.  @_@ That what you will look like when I'm done.  Okay then on with the story.)

"Hey Kenshin… Wait up man!"

        Kenshin stopped in his tracks and turned to face the caller.  It was his best friend Vash. (He He.)

"Hurry up or we'll be late for school I can't afford another d-hall I'll miss seeing…"

"The girl of your dreams…" Vash finished for him.

"Yea man… Faye… Man she's amazing…"

"You along with the rest of the student body who has a dick."

"Yea. Yea. I know but she's going out with that Kouga guy right… and rumor has it she's gonna break up with him any day now.  And if I time every thing right she'll come to me to cry on its PERFECT!"  Proclaimed the ambitious teenager.

"I can't wait to see ya fuck up It's gonna be fucking hilarious!"  Stated Vash bluntly.

"Well what about you and that Sakura girl?"

"Uhh… I'll get her don't worry."

"For some reason I don't believe you."  Said Kenshin.

        Vash rolled his eyes.

*Ring * heard the boys as they were in the main hall of Lamar High School.

"Oh shit. We got one minute till were late to 1st period."

        Since the boys had the same 1st period they both sprinted up the Math hall stairs and down the stairs were they saw others like them running to class.

*Ring * went the second bell the boys were both just outside Mr.Kogi's class.  He opened the door for them to enter heeding them both a warning.

"Next time I won't be so lenient."

"Yes Ma'am…" said Vash.

        The class begun to giggle, the teacher turned around to face him.

"Unless you prefer to go now!"

        Vash mumbled an apology.

"Sorry… sir."

        And they went to their seats.  Kenshin sat behind him, and began writing something on a piece of paper he passed it to Vash.

        _Think your funny do ya!  I really don't feel like d-hall do you remember the stink bomb incident last week I got blamed I'm still paying off your d-hall's.  Do you remember?_

        Vash began scratching something down in reply.

Oh… that was so funny but okay try to be less funny got it Commander No Fun!

He passed the note back to Kenshin smiling to himself.  Kenshin read the note and then crumpled it up, rolling his eyes.

        Just as he was doing this the door to the classroom opened it was Kenshin's Vice Principal (VP).

"Excuse me… Mr. Kogi I need a student to barrow as an escort to a new student."

"Oh yes Ms. Hiroshima.  Lets see uhh… you (Mr. Kogi pointed at the student he chose.)  Mr. Himora. (Spelt is as best I could.) You go with her."

        Kenshin stood up and walked to the door with a displeased look on his face.

'Fuck' he thought to himself.

"Come this way she's been trying to find room 121 all mourning and I thought that you could help.   Well not specifically you.  Your class just happened to be close by.  And you're a good kid.  Who knows maybe you guys will be friends."

"Maybe."  Mumbled the pouting boy.

        The two rounded the corner and Kenshin saw the new student.

'A girl.'

        She was beautiful (From the back which Kenshin could only see.) She had typical black hair, which brought out her slender figure and pale features.  Kenshin smiled to himself.  

"Mr. Himora this is Miss Kikyou Miagi.  She just transferred here from a school in Okinawa.  And I'm sure she will appreciate you taking her around the campus."

        And with that the VP left.  Kikyou smiled evilly to herself.  She immediately wrapped her arm around his.  

"Now, what your first name Mr. Himora."

        And she gave him another evil smile.  Kenshin squinted his eyes in disbelief at her.

"What makes you think I'm gonna tell you."  He said rudely.

        Kikyou's nails dug into his flesh.

"Hey!!!"  He said ruffley.

        Quickly pulling his arm away from her.

"What a bitch." He mumbled.

"I'm taking you to your class and then you can find someone else to take advantage of."

        With that he dragged her down the stairs and into the main hall. 

"This is the Main Hall."

        Then dragged her to the Production Hall and stopped in front of the door numbered 121.

"Here's your class!"

        Then he let go of her and stomped back to his class.  Leaving Kikyou to her thoughts.

*Humph *

"What a jerk… but … he will be mine!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

        So what do you guys think.  The language will be the same through out so don't even start with me about it.  If you noticed I have lots of Characters from different shows so that means lots of action.  I'm not sure if I want anyone else to show up hey if you guys could make some suggestions that would be great and I will only choose the person you ask me to use if I know who your talking about.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…

P.S. Kauru will make her entrance soon don't worry.


	2. DHall

Ch.2                        D-Hall 

        Hey every one here's the next chapter.  And I'd like to thank all of you that have reviewed.  I had another story going but it was out for two or three weeks and I had only one review until I said that I wasn't going to continue then I got like five, which isn't much.  But I like this story so I'm going to keep it going even if I only get like two or three reviews.  Well I just want you guys to know this story takes place when Kenshin is in his 10th grade and about to go to summer break.  I'm just letting ya'll know so that you don't get confused.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Don't own any of the characters in this story.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

* Ring * went the bell for the end of 1st period.  All the students hurried out of class along with Kenshin, Vash and Kenshin's love Miss Faye.

"Hey man your lucky you didn't have to listen to the old fart rant and rave about how were all goanna fail his class."

"Yea well showing that girl around wasn't that great!"

"What do you mean?  Wasn't she hot?  I could swear you said something like that!"

"Yea, she isn't breaking a mirror any time soon.  But her attitude she acted she acted like she owned everything.  Even me."

        As the guys were walking towards the cafeteria stairs the bell rang.

"Well man here's where we split.  See you at lunch…" Said Vash as he made his way down the hall.

        Kenshin ran to the door leading to the outside courtyard next to the library he ran back inside passed the first hall and turned the corner to his classroom.  Once he sat at his seat closest to the door the final bell rang signifying time for class to begin.

"Alright student… (She paused to let them stop talking, they did.)  Today we will watch a movie.  It has a lot to do with what we've been recently studying and since the more accurate version is currently in use by another teacher we will watch the more "up to date".  Oh and I haven't finished packing the room for summer break.  I might be a little noisy."  She pushed in the tape into the T.V. hanging over her desk.  It automatically played, no commercials.

        Kenshin wasn't worried about the video but immediately recognized it as the "new" Romeo & Juliet.  They had been studying it along with Shakespeare but the story always gave him funky dreams about a girl.  He didn't know who she was but it wasn't Faye.  Kenshin was daydreaming about Faye when the bell rang signifying lunchtime.  But Kenshin had d-hall only two more days including today.

        Leaving the courtyard he ran into someone.

"Sorry."  He muttered and continued his way to the auditorium for d-hall, which his best friend "earned" him. 

        The auditorium was dark other students were sitting in the fabricated chairs in front of the stage.  He took a seat behind a raven-haired girl, when he realized this he got tense.

'Would she have d-hall already. No, she's new and there are plenty of black haired girls at this school.  Oh… please don't let it be her, let it be Faye if anyone I know let it be Faye.  Wait a sec it can't be Faye because she has short black hair and this girl has long hair.  Fuck, what if it is her?"  He thought frantically. 

        The unknown girl suddenly turned around.

"Umm… do you have a pen I can borrow?"

"Uh… (It wasn't Kikyou he was so… very happy)… yea!"  He said happily, closing his eyes and gripping the back of his head.

        He let go and dug into his back pack throwing things everywhere, even hitting kids every know and then, he soon found one it was his favorite.  No one but him had ever used it before but him.  He wasn't sure if he wanted to let the girl use it, so he sat there staring at his black feather ballpoint. (How cute.)

"Are you going to let use it or are you going to stare at it all day." She said getting annoyed.

"Oh… yeah.  Here ya go!" he said reluctantly giving it to her.

"Thank you."  She said taking the pen, turning back around.

        The teachers that had d-hall duty opened the doors and let the students leave about 10 minutes later.

"Students may leave!" one of them said.

        Kenshin stood up and began exiting the auditorium.  But a hand on his shoulder stopped him just as he turned out of the auditorium.  Just as he had tried so hard to avoid this person she still found him.  

"Arrg…" he mumbled to himself, as she approached him and entwined her hands with his.

"Let me go." He growled.  '

But she just clung to him like a dog did to a bone.  Kikyou tried to drag him to the Cafeteria. 

"Wait your pen."  A girl yelled at him, grabbing his hand not knowing of the other girl.

"Who… are… you?"  Kikyou asked looking between Kenshin and the unknown girl.  Kenshin listened carefully for her name.

"I… am Kauru… I barrowed a pen from this boy and planned to give it back but obviously he's a bit busy."

"Help me." Appeared on Kenshin's lips as he tried to pry his hands from Kikyou's.

"Uhh… what's going on here?"  Kauru asked suspiciously. 

"None or your business!"  Kikyou snapped.

"Well I'm making it my business!"  Kauru snapped back.

        Kenshin wondered what happened to the nice Kauru he saw in the auditorium.  So not wanting a fight, he finally released his hand from Kikyou.

"Girls, Girls please… (Kenshin turned and faced Kikyou).  And Kikyou what's your deal, what makes you think that I want to go any where with you?"

        Kikyou's mouth hung open, Kenshin took the opportunity and quickly walked away.  Kauru followed still trying to return the pen.

        Leaving Kikyou alone again.

'Humph… he thinks he can get away with that.  Well news flash Mr. Himora just found his worst enemy!'  Kikyou thought before she stormed away.

~@!@!@!@!@!@~

        Kauru grabbed the hustling teenagers wrist.

"Wait… (She stopped walking bringing Kenshin to a halt.)"

"What?"  He said rudely.  Thinking it was someone else.

"Oh… sorry!" he said closing his eyes and putting his hand to the back of his head.

        Kauru handed him the pen.

"Oh thanks this is my favorite pen.  Wouldn't want to lose it."  He took the pen and stuck it in his backpack.

        Then they stared at each other.  Kenshin remembered his dream; she fit perfectly for the unknown girl in it.

"So…" said Kenshin breaking the silence.

"My names Kauru.  What's yours?"

"Kenshin. (He smiled wildly.) Pleasure meeting you, that it is."

"What are you doing for uh… lunch Miss Kauru?"

"Well I'm new and really haven't gained a lot of friends.  My stupid teacher gave me d-hall when I was late for class yesterday she didn't even let me explain."

        Kenshin starred at the flared girl.

"What a temper."

        Kauru glared at him.

"Uhh… would you like to join me and my friends for lunch.  Kikyou won't be there.  I hope."

!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!

        Well, took me long enough.  Let me know what you guys think.


	3. 3rd period

             Ch.3                                 3rd period 

            Okay here's the next chapter.

~!@!@!@!@!@!@!~

        Kenshin and Kauru talked all the way threw lunch they even found out that they had a couple of classes together.  The two went to the next class together Kenshin showing her the quickest possible way.

        When they got to class they were surprised to find that they were the only two their not even the teacher was their.

"Wow, we must be early."

"Yea."

"Well… at least we get to choose are seats."

"Huh…yea.  Hey… (Kenshin elbowed Kauru.) Let's take a seat at the window."

"No… I got to get out of here early so that I have enough time to find my class."

"Well what do you have next?"

"Umm… (She pulled a piece of paper from her backpack that held her classes and room numbers.)  I have… Science.  Room 342."

"Oh that's not far it's right down the street."

"Street?"

"Uhh… Ha ha… sorry I mean hall.  Right down the hall."

        The two stared at each other.  Kauru blushed slightly.  Just enough to add a slight tinge to her cheeks Kenshin noticed but didn't say a thing.

"Are you guys going to stand there all day or are you going to MOVE?" A girl yelled from behind them since they were still standing at the door and preventing their classmates from entering.

"Students keep moving'."  They heard the teacher say from behind them.

"Come on let's sit by the window!"

"I suppose so."

        The two went over and sat at the desks next to the window.  Kenshin sat closest to it, while Kauru sat next to him.

"Alright students today we have a test.  Ah… I see we have a new student…"

"Two… new students." Said a girl sitting in a corner.  (Guess who)

        Kenshin's mouth went dry as he heard the familiar voice.

"K-k-Kikyou."  He said softly to himself, as he turned his head to see if it was true.

        Kauru gripped his hand that was on the edge of the desk.

"Is it her?" she questioned.

        Kenshin nodded, confirming that it indeed was.

"Okay then. You are both exempt from this test.  But be prepared for the next." The teacher said as he passed out the test, skipping Kikyou and Kauru.

~@~@~@~@~@~

        After Kenshin was done with his test, which he knew he passed because History was his easiest subject.  He starred at the girl to his right when she caught him he smiled, and she at him.  Then he pulled a piece of notebook paper from his bag and begun drawing a picture of what looked to be a map then he wrote something on it.  He folded it and secretly gave it to Kauru.

        Kikyou saw the action out of the corner of her eye and flames burned inside her, wishing she could be the next to the handsome young man. 

        Kauru quietly unfolded the sheet of paper and read the contents.

        _Here's a map of the upstairs part of the school.  The X mark is where we are; the circled room is where your next class is._

Kauru finished reading the map and mumerd a thank you to Kenshin, who smiled.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

        Well, what do u guys think?

        Also I would like to thank the few people who reviewed this story.  You guys have kept me going.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note…

Hi, everyone… I am really sorry about the delay.  It's just that I have lost the notebook that I write all my stories in.  If you guys could be patient while I look for it, I would be grateful…  Also when I update it won't be just one chapter but many.  I also have a new story written in that notebook… so please just wait patiently… it's been missing for the past 2 month's and I am just now writing an author's note.  Some of ya'll must be pretty pissed…. Okay then I will update when I find it.  

Thank you for your guys' time.

Kitsune Youkai 


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

Another Author's Note

Wow,

Hey everyone I found my notebook so I will be updating soon.  No worries right… [Was under the T.V. stand holder-upper tang, in-table.]  Yea. Okay then see you guys later.


	6. Another Authors NOTE

Authors note

Sorry everyone for not writing for the past 4-6 months I really am.  A lot has gone on I moved homes and I still have not gotten my personal computer up.  Anyways I will probably start writing some more this up coming weekend… and if I don't I will soon.   Hope you all had a great thanks giving and merry Christmas and a Happy new year.


End file.
